Avatar -Era Flurr
Początek Kończy się panowanie West jako Avatar i na jej miejsce przychodzi Flurr. ' Rozdział I Ekran pokazuję pociąg i wysiadającą z niej suczkę. W bazie Play chciał się połączyć się z światem duchów ale.. -PLAY!-zawołał Mickey -Czego ?!-zapytał zdenerwowany. -Ravva ma dla nas wiadomość!-powiedział - Jaką? -zaputał -Nie wiem... Ale mówi że możemy różnie zareagować... -zmartwił Mickey -Tymczasem w świecie duchów - -Ravvo!! -zawołała Elene -Tak ..- zawołała z łagodnym głosem. -Avatar West chce z panią porozmawiać -powiedziała poczym odleciała -Ravvo możemy pomówić - spytała West - Wiesz dobrze że jestem z East'em!?- zapytała -Owszem - odpowiedziała - Bym chciała z nim zamieszkać w bazie psiego patrolu. - stwierdziła - Ehhh... . Dobrze skoro tak... - powiedzila Rqvva . Zaczęła ceremonie. Po kilku minutach West była już zwykłą suczka. -West! West! - powiedział East w podskokach. -Ehhh.... O boże.. Po co ja za nim przyszłam -powiedziala Atena -Mam dla ciebie wiadomość! -powiedziala West -Jaką skarbie!? - zapytał -Ravva wybrała innego Avatara i ja mogę zamieszkać z tobą!!! - oznajmiła West -O mój borze!!!! TAAKKKKKKKK!!! -zakrzyczał uradowany -Wow na serio! ? Wiadomo kto jest następcą!? - zapytała Athena -Posłałam tam ducha by jej to oznajmić - powiedziała Ravva - TO CHODŹMY! -powiedzial East i złapał ją za rękę -Posuń się! , Cicho! - usłyszeli szepty za krzaków Athena poszła sprawdzić kto tam jest - Ehh... Hej! - przywitała się drużyna Avatara -No no no - powiedział East - Czy ty odchodzić!? - Zapytał Janny - A więc tak. Będę mieszkać w psim patrolu. Zastępcą przyjedzie na dziki zachód -powiedziala West -A więc to koniec... - powiedział Mickey -Niestety - odpowiedziała - A więdz żegnaj... Będziemy cię odwiedzać - powiedział Play Pieski się przytuliły . Ekran się zmienił -Pieski Pieski !!!- Zakrzyczał East - Co jest - odpowiedziały -West u nas zamieszka!!!!!! -powiedzial podniecony -Jej-zakrzyczaly -No West witamy u nas! -powiexdzial Ryder -Trzeba ją szybko ubrać ładnie -powiedziala Annie -NO CHOCIAŻ ZAŁOŻYĆ OBROŻĘ !!!PROSZĘEE!!!!-poprosiła Linda -No oki -odpowiedziała West i poszli. '~ Tymczasem ~ -Ej wiadomo już kto jest tym avatarem ???-zapytał Mickey -A co tak się cieszysz ?-zapytał Play -NIE ! Jestem tylko ciekawy !- odpowiedział Nagle rozległ się dzwonek. -Cześć ! -przywitały się Find , Via,Vivienne I Blommy -Cześć ! Co tam?- przywitał się Mickey i Play . -Avatar ma przybyć już za pię..-mówiła Via ale przerwał jej drzwi otwarte z kopa . -No witam ! Jestem Avatarem! Tu mam mieszkać?-zapytała niezwykle wyluzowana suczka Trwała cisza. Wszystkie pieski zaniemówiły . -Co jest ?1 Niemowy ? A te w telewizorze to dźwięk chyba wyciszyły ?!-zapytałą sie -Ej mówiłem nie otwierać drzwi z k-oooo-ppp-a-a-a e-e-e Hej?-zapytał Janny który schodził z góry . Zamilkł za względem zarumieniem . -No chociaż jeden ! Hej wszystkim jestem Flurr !-przywitała się trząchajac Janny'emu mocno i szybko łape. -To my się rozłączymy ..-powiedziała Blommy. -Hej ! Widzę że wyluzowana witaj ! Ja jestem Mickey ! Tamten to Play i tan przed tobą to Janny -Miło poznać jestem Flurr !- odpowiedziała Flurr -Hej! Hej ! Napewno jesteś avatarem ?- Zapytał Play -Lepiej się odsuń .-powiedziała i zaprezętowała jak tka 4 żywioły -Ej a czemu mi się oberwało ?- zapytał obolały Play . -No co ty nie powiesz !-odpowiedział za Flurr Janny -No to mówcie mi co tam !Jak tam ! Kogo lubimy kogo nie !-powiedziała Flurr. Gadali tak 3 godziny. '~Tymczasem ~ ' -Ryder ! Ryder !-krzyczały Vivienne,Blommy,Via i Find -Co jest ? -zapytał -Mamy nowego Avatara ! JUŻ JEST -odpowiedziały -Na serio ?-zerwała się West w pięknej czerwonej obroży z medalikiem . -Tak ! Od razu mówię ostra z niej luzaczka !- powiedziała Vivienne -Uff to- dobrze powiedzieli * Tymczasem w domu Team"u Flurr Pieski się pakują. Miały wplanie odiwedzić Psi Patrol z nową avatar -Wszytsko macie ?-zapytał Janny -Tak.-powiedział Play -Zaraz ,,.... chwila .. gdzie Mickey i Flurr-powiedziałJanny -Uwierz ... nie chcesz wiedzieć-powiedział Play Janny zrobił przerażone oczy -Zrsztą zobacz ..-powiedział Play i otworzył drzwi d sali treningowej . Ujrzeli tam jak Flurr i Mickey walczyli.Byli na podobnym poziomie w takniu. SKakali, biegali i ataowali. Flurr atakowała głównie wodą i ogniem a Mickey tylko ziemią -Ohhh... No nieźle-powiedzuał Janny Pieski skończyły walczyć -O Hej !-powiedziała Avatar -Miałąś siespakować za chwile wyjeżdżamy-powiedział Play -Tiaaaaa-powiedziała Flurr Nagle -JECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-powiedziała jakaś suczka po czym rozległ sie huk stłuczinej szyby. Wleciała suczkarasy Lajki Jakuckiej. -Alexy !!-powiedziała Flurr po czym podeszła do suczki. Zrobiła z suczką ich przywitanie -Kto mitu powie ..... CO DO PIORUNA SIE DZIEJE !!!!!!!!11?????/-powiedział Play -To moja psiapsi Alexy-powiedziała Flurr -Hejo !-powiedziała suczka Łajka -Hejjjjj...? -mówiła Sarah która dopiero przyszła -Co dosie stało ?-powiedziała -Możemy się w końcu spakować i jak normalni cywlilizowane psy wyjechać ?!-powiedział Play -Oco tu chodzi-powiedziała Alexy -Długa historia ..........-powiedział Mickey -Wyjaśnimy ci w drodze !-powiedziała Flurr * Pieski poszły się spakować i pojechali do Zatoki Przygód -Czy wszystko gotowe ?-zapytał Chase Ryder'a -Tak. Bedziemy mogli przywitać nową avatar-powiedział Ryder West siedziała sama przy oknie. Na jej twarzy widniał smutek. Zmartwoiny East poszedł do ukochanej -Coś sie stało kochanie?-spytał East i usiadł przy suczce -No wiesz..martwie sie jaka ona będzie ....Dziewczyny mówiły że jest wielką luzaczka .! I nie moge jej uczyć bo moja moc znikneła .. Tak samo jak stan avatara.......-powiedziała zmartwiona West -Nie martw się . Napewno da jakoś rade -powiedział East i przytulił West -Oby....-powiedziała suczka * Zmiana sceny odznaka East'a Burmistrz Humdinger był w swojej bazie . -Kociaki .! To jest nasz cel !! -powiedział Burmistrz .-Oto klejnot który kosztuje miliony ! Burmistrz pokazał na wielkim ekranie klejnot w kolorze krwisto czerwonym. -Klejnot ów znajduje się w muzeum w Zatoce Przygód ! Wiemy że przyjeżdża nowa avatar i będzie świętowanie . Więc Psi Patrol będzie zajęty ! -mówił mężczyzna -Ale burmistrzu ! Przecież ktoś może zawiadomić Psi Patrol-mówiła kotek Zuma -Nie bujcie sie .... Już my o to zadbamy abyśmy nie zostali zauważeni -powiedział burmistrz-W dodatku ... Ta suczka nie jest doświadczona ! Gorsszą przeszkodą był by stary avatar i cały Psi Patrol !- Kociacki i Humdinger zaśmieli się złowieszczo * Zmiana sceny -Już są !!!!-powiedział Billy Pieski staneły przed drzwiami przez które przeszły pieski Team'u Flurr i Alexy. -Hej !-powiedziały radośnie pieski do siebie -Janny !!-powiedziała Find i poleciała w łapki Janny'ego Play poszedł do Sandree ,a Mickey staną przy Sarah -A więc ty jesteś avatarem !-powiedziała Moscow -Tia . To ja -powiedziala avatar Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Opowiadanie Toy